A Light In Darkness
by Schizophrenic.Psycho
Summary: Its basiclly a story about zombies, romance, blood and death,horror a Schizophrenic Psycho fanfic.Its about bleach charcters geting killed by zombies while hiding in Kmart with a hint of romance its better then it sounds just read it
1. Cure For Cancer Gone Wrong

Ok here some things you will have to know first before reading this fanfic. **PLEASE READ ALL BOLD FONT BEFORE READING FANFIC**

**1-Senna will be in this story along with some friends that me and a friend made up there names: Tori,Ryu,Shina**

**2-Kaien and Hisana will also be alive and in this story**

**3-Hisana is married to Byakuya and they have an 8 year old son named Kisho**

**4-Kaien is married to Mitsuki (please send me a message if you know kaien's real wifes name) and they have have a daughter named Haruka who is seven **

Well anyway this is my first zombie story so don't flame me to much I burn easily and please tell me you'd like me to continue and im sorry for grammer and spelling in advance oh I also some of my plot is made from the movie I Am Legend.

**READ THIS:**

**MAIN COUPLE: Ichigo&Rukia**

**Side couples:**

**hitsu&momo**

**orihime&uryu**

**urahara&yoraichi**

**byakuya&hisana**

**kaien&mitsuki**

**matsumo&gin**

**rukia&renji(just a little fluff with that couple)**

**DISCLAMIER:DON'T OWN BLEACH OR SOME OF THE PLOT**

Chapter one:Cure For Cancer Gone Wrong

**O**range and black whizzed by stores taking sharp turns and jumping over obstacles in thier path. 'Shit,shit,shit,shit! how could I forget it was Orihimes birthday!' the orange haired teen took another turn almost taking off the violet eyed beauty on his back. "Slow down Ichigo you could of killed me!" screamed Rukia in the teens ear. "We can't slow down or we will be late for Orihimes party" they took one last sharp turn and ran the last ten yards to the park. Aftr dodging a stray cat they made it to the park.

"Ichigo,over here" shouted orihime waving her arms in the air. The people occupating Orihimes table were: Renji,Uryu,Chad,Tatsuki,Senna,Keigo,Chizuru,Ryu,Shina,Tori. Ichigo and Rukia soon joined them at the table. After everyone was present Orihime blew out her candles and opened her presents. Around five pm Orihime,Tatsuki,Chizuru,Uryu went to babysit Yachiru while Ichigo,Rukia,Renji,Chad and Keigo went to babysit Haruka and Kisho. (Haruka is spending the night at hisana and byakuya's house while there out)

After departing the park Ichigo and group caught a bus to go to thier destination. Twenty-minutes later they came across another park. The fifteen year old boy with orange colored hair turned to face the window. There he witnessed the most spine tingling horror. Because there seemed to be a man standing near the park's bench. His face was deformed with drool dribbling down his chin while he compulsiviy twitched his hands were always trying to catch the pedgins letting out unsucsussful moans when he did not suceed.

But the eyes were the most terrifying. These eyes held no emotion but lust for blood and the meat of animals and people. Then with a blink of an eye it was gone. When suddenly in the back of the bus a man started to have coughing spasms trying his best to get air in his lungs. Ichigo was thrown back to reality when Renji shook his shoulders and told him this was there stop.

The group quickly walked the rest of the way to Byakuya's house. What they didn't expect to see was the worlds two most cutest kid's playing monopoly. Haruka had black hair reaching her should blades with coal black eyes with a blue dress reaching to the tips of her knees. Kisho was the little boy sitting across from Haruka he had raven colored hair and never ending black eyes wearing loss black slacks and a digimon t-shirt. As soon as Ichigo and the group entered an akward silence as thick as cemet fell upon them.

"Hi! were your babysitters that's Renji,Chad,Keigo and I'm Ichigo" pointing to each teen.

"..."Haruka and Kisho

Akward silence

akward silence

akward silence

"Soooo...can we join you in Monopoly?"

Three hours later of playing monopoly the group was sprawled out on the couch and floor with the tv turned on.

Reportor:"So you are telling me you have found the cure for cancer?"

"Yes,Yes we have we have found a cure"

Reportor:"That's amazing! but how does it work?"

"We used a deadly diease known as measles and reversed the effects."

Reportor:'looks confused'

"Lets say your body is a highway and themeasels in this situation is the car. When the measels are harmful they can cause a lot of damage to your highway like a villan geting in a car to hurt the highway. But when the measels are reversed t is like the villan causeing damage is turned into a cop to help the highway"

Reportor:"How many people have been treated with this cure?"

"11,000"

Reportor:"How many have lived from the cure?"

"11,000"

Different reportor:"that's what they said a year ago because now the cancer cure has turned many people into these zom-

RING,RING

All the teens in the room jumped and turned to stare at Rukias cella phone like it grew arms and legs.

"Hello"

"Oh Rukia thank god is everything ok?!?!?!"

"Yeah Hisana what's wrong?"

"I want you and your friends along with the children out of the house now they'er coming go to k-"

"Wait nii-sama what is coming? Why do we have to get out of the house??!?!?!"

The other teens turned to the paniced Rukia 'what's wrong' mouthed Ichigo. The violet eyed beauty quickly turned her back to them.

Two silver droplets slid there way down her pale cheeks and met the carpet.

"Apparently the cure had sideffects it's changing people to these cannablistic zombies! You need to get out of the house I want you to go to the closest place with high security"

"But why would we go out there when they're out there!"

"Rukia me and you both know that that house will not stop a handful of cannablistic people"

"Where do we go? what do we do? where are you?"

"Rukia don't panic go to any place with security and take the children with you I'm at-"

Rukia looked at her purple celler phone to see that it just ran out of batteries. That's when the tears freely slide down her face her arms wrapped around her body. Without a second thought the orange haired teen wrapped his arms around the violet eyed teen in a comforting mannor.

"It's ok Rukia I won't let anything happen."

The scratching of fingernails on glass seemed to echo through the house as everyone snapped there heads to the kitchen.

"It's probably just Tatsuki trying to scare us agian like the last time we babysited" joked Keigo walking into the kitchen.

Five minutes later Keigo walked back into the living room with an injured female teen with a gaping bleeding forearm. With quick work Rukia bandaged the teens forearm.

"What happened"questioned Chad

"I was going outside to get some fresh air and this man came and bit me!"

After the wounds were cleaned Rukia explained to the group the conversation she had with her sister and what happen.

"Did you try to call Hisana back on the house phone"questioned Renji

"I tryed but the phone's not working"growled Rukia

"I have my cell-phone"

Ichigo quickly dialed the number Rukia gave him only to find out that there was no service.

"Fuck! It's no good"

"calm down Ichigo we'll figure somthing out"soothed Rukia

"Hey you guys don't we have to find a more secure place to stay?"questioned Renji

"Oh I knowwhat about K-mart? it's safe and really close by just five blocks away!" cried Keigo

"How would you know K-mart is so safe and what if they don't let us in or there all dead?"scrowled Renji

"It's safe I used to work there and of course they would be alive and let us in I'm friends with the manger Urahara Kisuke"

"What about Orihime and her group?"

the whole house went silent like it was holding some secret from them.

"I know there out there alive,safe,healthy"Ichigo said with a smirk pasted on his face eyes full of confidents

With that said the group grabbed any household weapon while Rukia held two sleeping bundles in her arms. They trudged out of the house taking slow and steady steps. Everytime the house wind picked up,trees rusled or anything that made a sound they would take refuge behinde any object. They kept there stedy progress until Ichigo'head bumped into a very hollow skull.

"BAM!"

After Ichigo hit Orihimes head that's when tatsuki thought Ichigo was a zombie and whacked him with a broom.

"Tomboy-chan whacked the baka strawberry-chan" said Yachiru from Kenpatchi's shoulder

"Oihime you guys are alive! thats's great"

The sudden releve was gone as soon as it came because the bushes started to shake. With steady steps Renji and Ichigo held there weapons high ready to strike down on the bush when Senna rolled out. The weapon was inches away from hiting Senna in the forehead along with her other friends:Tori,Shina,Ryu.

"Nice to see you too Ichigo,Renji" spat Senna sarcasm etched in her voice.

"Don't point weapons at out friends Ichigo,Renji!"yelled Rukia slapping them on the back of the head (the kids woke up then she put then on the ground)

"Well she shouldn't be sneaking around in bushes!" countered Ichigo

"she could of been a zombie"growled Renji

The arguing stopped short whn the door closest to them opened. Ichigo and Renji picked up there weapons agian geting ready to fight to the death. When two teens walked out to come face to a bunch of guys holding weapons over there heads with menacing looks on there faces.

"Hi" spoke the other two of the teens. She had black hair tied in a bun.

"who are you two?"asked Uryu

"I'm Momo and this is Toushiro" said the bun girl pointing at the teen next to her

"How old are you both?"asked Ichigo

"I'm fourteen and my friend is thirteen"said momo

"Are you sure your thirteen shortie yoou look like an elementry student"said a cocky Keigo

With no emotion written on his he camly walked over to a still smirking Keigo

"BAM!"

"Could an elementry student do that"smirked Hitsugaya watching as Keigo held his stomach

Ten minutes later the new additions to the group agreed to join them and all go to K-mart. About two blocks away from K-mart they came across a field or should I saw a now red sea. What they saw standind in this red sea could terrify even the most stoic of people. There were bodys everywhere some hanging from trees otheres flet on there faces it was so hard to tell from one body to another. The most grewsome death was a women who had hung herself while the zombies tore open her stomach and took out every inside.Then there was the people who tried to get threw the bardwired fence on the other side of the group were people tryed to get away only to cut away there skin and send the hundreds of infected people after them.

The bad thing was the zombies were still there feasting on the humen flesh until Orihme screamed out of her own fear. That's about the time thousands of eyes turned there now undivied attenion to them.

"RUN!"yelled Ichigo

That's when the race for survival begun. Ichigo and the group could hear thousands of feet behinde them moaning and groaning catching up to them fast. That was until Kenpatchi and the group stopped.

"What are you doing Kenny!?"cried Yachiru

"K-mart won't be able to hold back all those zombies" said Kenpatchi pulling out a garnade

"What!? no you don't have to do this"shouted Ichigo

"Ichigo there coming"cried Orihime watching the zombies run down the hill after them

"No kenny you can't do this I need you!"Yachiru let the tears slide from her eyes her arms wrapped around Kenpatchi's neck

"Goodbye Yachiru..." with that said Kenpatchi tore Yachiru off him and gave her to Orihime then ran away from k-mart screaming the zombies running in his direction

When the goup made it to K-mart they could hear the exploxion go off and see the flames shoot in the air while the smell of rotting flesh/burnt flesh consumed the fresh air.Keigo showed them the back door to K-mart and opened it with his key.When they were finally actually in K-mart Ichigo was staring at the inside of a gun barrow.

So please tell me what you think and could someone pretty please read my other story shattered memory i know it's short but i'll try to make the next chapter for shattered memorys longer but any way i'd like to thank my friend KERUSHI-CHAN!!!! she is the one that helps me write storys and keeps me motivated so this is dedicated to my friend kerushi-chan!


	2. Kmart Fun!

ok second chapter yay!!!! anyway THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE THIS WRITER VERY HAPPY SO THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh and once agian i apologize for any spelling errors and on my behalf i'm sorry for my stupid word pad its a piece of crap.Oh and I'm sorry if Urahara's out of character.

disclaimer:don't own bleach or some of this plot

CHAPTER TWO-KMART FUN

The whole group went into a hushed silence as thier eye's locked with the mysterious stranger.

"Wait Urahara-san don't shoot ichigo! were here to stay cause our houses weren't safe enough so we came here because it was close"cried Keigo as Urahara lowered his gun.

"Is everyone ok?" Urahara asked with eyes deadly and serious

"Yeah but this girl got hurt. Her names Emi" replied Rukia (AN:emi is the girl Keigo found)

"What happen?"

"She got bit by someone infected" Rukia said.

Emi stepped in front of the group and showed the manager her injured arm. Urahara then turned his glare at Emi before raising his gun to her forehead.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Ichigo quickly stepped in front of Emi to sheild her.

"She is infected she will turn into one of those people outside"

Ichigo still stood his ground his fierce glare directed to Kisuke.

"Fine but when she goes crazy and bites you don't come running to me" with that said Kisuke let his gun sit back in it's rightful place.

Then suddenly Kisuke spread his arms wide.

"welcome to K-mart I'm Urahara Kisuke How may I help you?"

The whole group had an anime sweat drop all thinking the same thing:This man goes throught mood swings fast.

"Are we the only survivors?"asked Renji

"Nope"

Kisuke did a spin and pointed in the opposite direction of the door they entered. When a women with long purple hair tied in a high pony tail with golden eyes came from a near-by aisle

"Urahara who are these guys?"

"Yoruichi-san these are friends! don't be rude introude yourself" said Kisuke a grin spread across his face

"Fine! I'm Yoruichi and I'm Urahara-kun's assistent at K-mart and Urahara-kun did you ever stop to think you might be bipolar?!?!"

"How did you know" Kisuke shouted jumping in the air

"Well where are you guys from?"asked Yoraichi

"There's no time for that we must get them with the other survivors!" cried Urahara

"I guess your right..."

"great then follow me!"

Soon everyone was following a skipping Kisuke to the other survivors. It almost sounded like the movie the Wizard of Oz the only thing missing was Kisuke in red slippers and a blue dress in pig-tails. Along with Dorthy/Kisuke companions as Ichigo the tin man and then Renji as the lion while Uryu was the man made of straw and last but not least Yachiru can be the cute black dog that Dorthy/Kisuke carrys around. At last the group finally made it to the other survivors who were lounging around the clothing section.The survivors were: Byakuya,Gin,Matsumo,Soi Fon,Azien,Ganju,Kohaku,Hisana,Mitsuki,Unahonna,Yuzu,Karin,Kaien and last Ukitate and Kira.

Hisana hugged both rukia and her child as Mizuki did the same for her child.While Ichigo hugged both his little sisters.

"Where's dad?" questioned Ichigo

Tears slowly made there way down Yuzu's cheeks as Karin put her head down.

Ichigo's glare hardened

"Where is he?" Ichigo growled

"Would your dad's name happen to be Kurosaki Issin?" Urahara asked puting a nametag in Ichigo's handes

Yuzu sobing

Karin upset

The clash of a metal nametag hiting the tiled floor...

"Where did you get that?!?! yelled Ichigo holding Urahara by the collar of his shirt

"Well I see that that is your dad I'm sorry to say but your dad was infected and I had to sho-"

Ichigo raised his fist to punch Kisuke but Kisuke Wrestled his way out of Ichigo's grip and ducked down

"He was my father!"

"Well your father was attaching your sisters!"

_flashback_

_"Dad why do we have to come with you to K-mart?!"complained Karin from the backseat while Yuzu hummed a soft tune to herself._

_"Karin the last time I left you with Yuzu alone the house was almost caught on fire and you destroyed my preouis vase and my precouis kids could of died" cried Issin_

_Karin just rolled her eyes and listened to her father sing for the next twenty minutes until they reached K-mart_

_When they reached K-mart Issin started picking out various objects while he and Yuzu skipped around._

_"Dad are we done yet?" groaned Karin_

_When suddenly a man from a nearby aisle came running over to them._

_"Hi I'm Urahara Kisuke and welcome to k-mart!can I help you find anything?"_

_There was an akward silence among the familly until Issin quickly broke it._

_"Yes do you have any..."Issin showed him his shopping list_

_"Ah yes just wait here a minute and I'll get it in the back" Urahara quickly turned around to get the object._

_About two minutes later after Kisuke left and then that when Issin started to have coughing spasms.He fell to the ground on his knees his hands clawing at his throat._

_"daddy..."whispered Yuzu tears at the corners of her eyes_

_Issin suddenly fell to the floor all signs of life leaving him._

_"Dad!"Karin shouted_

_She reached down to touch his forearm only to find her father was dead. Karin eyes widen while she quickly backed up into the shelf behinde her. Yuzu gave her sister a curious look as she walked towards her father not knowing he died.When Yuzu was an inch away from her father when a groan was heard from her father._

_Karin eyes widen_

_"What?! no Yuzu get back" cried Karin_

_"AHH!"_

_Yuzu's back hit the cold tiled floor as her father tried to claw and bite at her flesh while Yuzu and Karin barly held back there rapid man.When the blonde haired man came back face wiped of his earlyier happness his gun pointed at Issin's forehead._

_"No! please don't sho-"_

_"BAM!"_

_Karin was cut off by the fire of the bullet being embeld in her fathers head._

_"Daddy!Daddy!"cried Yuzu trying to shake her father awake_

_Karin just stared at her father and sister watching as her little sister was covered in blood but Karin was too frozen in shock to get her sister away from her dad. That's when Urahara came over to Yuzu and moved the body away from her.While Urahara welcomed the impact of little Yuzu crying aganist him. Ten minutes later screaming could be heard from the costomers of K-mart as they tried to get away from the infected people. Yoruichi quickly scooped up both girls as Urahara showed them a safe back door to K-mart._

_end flashback_

Ichigo stared blankly at the floor as Urahara ended his explanation of how Ichigo's father died. Rukia reached over and gave Ichigo's hand a squezz and giving him a comforting smile. Ichigo raised his head and returned the smile to Rukia.

"How did the rest of you end up in K-mart?" asked Renji

"Well I ended up here because my wife Mitsuki draged me here with her friend Hisana to run some stupid girlie errands"growled Kaien

"SMACK"

Both Mitsuki and Hisana slaped Kaien on the back of the head.

"Ow! what the hell did I do?!?!"

"Kaien there are kids here watch your language!" growled Mitsuki as she reached up and slapped him on the back of the head. Kaien just rubbed the sore spot on his head and grumbled to himself.

"Well I was having a meeting with Kuchiki-san along with Aizen-san and Matsumo-san. When Kuchiki-san got a call and demanded we come with him saying we were in danger"said Gin

"I'm Ganju and my sister Kohaku was here bringing me my lunch when those cannables attacked!"

"Soi Fon is here because I called her"said Yoruichi

Everyone turned there attenion to the other three people in the room who haven't given them a reason why they were here yet.When Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Oi! your that women on the news the one who turned everyone outside into those zombies! just like my father!"shouted Ichigo

Unohana looked down shamefully

"It wasn't exposed to happen like this..."whispered Unohana

"Like hell it wasn't!"growled Ichigo

"Enough Ichigo"said Rukia taking his hand and making him sit down

"How me and Miss Unohana got to K-mart was-"

Ukitate was cut off by Unohana who insisted she tell them.

"Ukitate and I were going to a near-by coffee shop when I got a call from doctor Issin telling me he needed me to pick up his children because he wasn't feeling well and we both agreed to go get the children but when we got to K-mart we were devestated to find the place crawling in zombies.We quickly went inside to find Yuzu and Karin but Urahara-san found us and pulled us here"

Everyone finally waited for the last person to explain why he was here.

"My name is Kira and I came here to order a pizza"

"Pizza!"cried Urahara

Urahara grabed the pizza and stuffed it in his mouth then ten secong later spit it out.

"Ew! your ten minutes late then you give me cold pizza I'm not paying you for this!"shouted Urahara

Everyone anime sweat dropped

"Not like it matters not like were geting out of here alive anyway..."mumbled Kira

Keigo whispered somthing in Emi's ear while Everyone was fighting with Urahara about not sharing the pizza the two snuck away.

Keigo had asked a reward from Emi since he _**saved **_her (AN:righhhhhhhht).She just giggled and agreed.So here they were in a janitors closet making out.When Emi cranked her mouth next to Keigo's neck and ripped a chunk out of his throat. Keigo let out a strangled yell loud enough to alert the group until Emi ripped off his cheek. The group quickly went to investigate the janitors closet.

The people who went to go investigate the sound were:Ichigo,Renji,Kisuke and Uryu. When Uryu opened the door to the janitors closet they were shocked to see Keigo pinned to the wall by Emi as she started to dig into his stomach. When Emi turned around she latched herself to Kisuke who was trying to put ammo into his gun when Emi jumped on him and made him drop his weapon."

"A little help would be nice" growled Kisuke from under Emi

Urahara quickly kicked Emi off him and sent her flying across the tiled floor as Ichigo grabbed the gun and shoot her in the forehead. The group quickly started to walk back to the others when Keigo got up and jumped on Renji's back and tried to bite him. Renji started to go backwards into objects trying to shake Keigo off.

"Hold still"growled Ichigo trying to aim the gun at Keigo's forehead

"BAM!"

Blood flew from the wound and on the nearby shelfs.

"Why the hell did you shoot me in the shoulder you bastard!"shouted Renji still trying to shake off Keigo.

"Well I told you to hold still!"shouted Ichigo back

"I got him!" shouted Urahara

The blonde haired man took a running start and jumped on Renji's back trying to pry off Keigo only for all of them to fall on the ground.

When Ichigo finally got aim at Keigo's head he shoot and this time didn't miss. When Renji and Urahara picked themselves up.Uryu treated Renji's wound.When suddenly they could hear Orihime scream and the other group members shouts and yells.

"The janitor"whispered Urahara

Ok well tha's the end of chapter two now IF YOUR READING THIS I WANT YOU TO GO AND REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!

PRETTY PLEASE!

Oh and this comment goes out to the girl who reviewed and told me good effort i want to let her know that I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR THIS STORY!!!


	3. Mystery Needel And Cancer Patients

Another chapter another day ne? well thanks to being bored and forcing myself to write this chapter was born! I have really nobody to thank since this chapter cause first of all nobody reviewed so yeah this is a not very happy writer because if you don't review I might make someone like rukia die or maybe ichigo!! or even worse I'll kill yachiru,Haruka,Kisho and Hitsugaya so if you don't review i might just have to kill them!!!!!!!!!!!

And I'm sorry if there are any grammer or spelling issues.

Disclamier:don't own bleach or part of this plot

**OK THIS IS IMPORTANT I FOUND OUT WHAT KAIENS REAL WIFES NAME IS (THANKS KERUSHI-CHAN) IT IS MIYAKO AND IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW I CAN FIX MY LATER CHAPTER SEND ME A MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Three:Mystery Needel And Cancer Patients

The group spead through K-mart praying to any god watching over them that there friends and family were safe.When they got to the scene where they saw an old man in an old brown jumpsuit who was missing his cheek and part of his stomach where organs limply hung out. The man was obilivously a janitor. The janitor threw Senna to the floor trying his best to dig his hands into her moist stomach.

The group was about to charge at the zombie when they were stopped by the scream of there male companion. Chad lay on the floor his chest covered in blood as the hole in his stomach vomited up blood. What had taken place was when the zombie had finally pinned down Senna he was going for the final blow but instead of getting his intended target he got a fistful of Chad's blood and a little piece of organ caught in his nails. Senna's eye's widened expecting to die by the creature that attacked her.

"BAM!"

Blood flew and painted itself across the white K-mart walls as the janitor fell to the ground and Byakuya put his gun away.

Chad turned his head slightly to face Senna

"Are you ok?" came the deep voice of Chad

Senna shook her head up and down not her trusting her voice as she wiped the blood running down her friends lip. And to think this man who she only talked to once or twice just now saved her life. Ichigo and Uryu ran to Chad's bleeding body.Hsana and Miyakoquickly grabbed there children and allowed Youichi to guide them to a different room.

As Unhonna and Ukatite started to get the tools they were provided with for surgery Chad stopped them.

"Hey Chad what's wrong?" asked Ichigo

Chad started at the ceiling for a couple minutes like he was thinking of what to say before answering Ichigo's question.

"You have to shoot me."

The remander of the group stared at Chad like he grew two heads.

"What have you gone insane?" shouted Ichigo hoping to kami that his words were geting through to his friend.

"Ichigo please let me see the gun Urahara gave you" Chad pleaded

"Hell no! Why would you want to kill yourself?!?!" growled Ichigo

Chad let his head sag as he spit out the coppery blood in his mouth.

"There somthing I should...Have told you a long time ago...When I went to Mexico my grandfather was terrible sick so I went to go take care of him when one day I came in from outside done with my work when I saw my grandfather dead in his bed I was halfway down the stairs when...My grandfather bite me. I fell down the stairs and that's when my grandfatherr managed to bite me agian...I finally got my grandfathers gun and ended his life."

"I can't let you kill yourself!" growled Ichigo moving the gun more towards himself.

"Ichigo I soon won't be myself anymore so please give me the gun"

Ichigo stared at the floor deep in thought as his eyes glazed over and with shaky hands,then handed his friend the gun. The doctors propped Chad's head aganist a near-by shelf as they all headed out of the room waiting to hear the sound of a bullet. As they all headed to the other group members.

"BAM!"

As soon as Ichigo was in the room with the others the gun went off. Ichigo slide down the door and stared blankly at the floor. Everyone turned there attenion to Ichigo but he only ignored them. Unhonna got the message and explained what happened to there friend.

Rukia quickly got up and confronted her orange haired friend. She gave him a small hug and sat next to him. The group let a silence wash over them as they mourned the death of a friend.The whole group let the silence guide them to sleep. Trying there best to keep there wandering thoughts from there lost friends and the creatures outside.

"DING,DING!!!!"

Urahara skipped around the room where his friends slumbered shaking the little bell.

"Urahara-kun why the hell are you shaking that stupid bell?!?!!" growled Youichi to her best friend

"Because it's breakfast time!"

The group groaned with hate as they followed the blonde haired man to there breakfast. When they came to there destination they were surprised to find a fold out table with a steaming breakfast with the thought of getting food in there stomachs they all sat down.

"Well dig in!" said Urahara taking a seat next to Youichi

The table quickly grew with a happy conversation trying to block out unwabted memories until Urahara masked his happy face with his serious one as he quickly hushed the group.

"It crossed my mind last night that we should fight back aganist those creatures" said Urahara eye's scanning the group.

Everyone stared at Urahara like he grew two heads.

"What do you suppose we do! there's a million of them, were out numbered and to top it off we don't have enough weapons and nothing to protect us!!" shouted Renji

"Ichigo,Renji,Uryu,Byakuya-sama,Gin,Aizen,Kaien,Ryu,Kira,Hitsugaya and Ganju if you would please follow me" said Urahara

Urahara led them to the very back of K-mart and then through a backdoor hidden by a shelf.

"Hey where the hell are you leading us!!!???" shouted Ichigo

"Ah here we are!" said Urahara pointing to the wall across from them

When the group stared at the wall there jaws dropped.

"Why in all seven hells do you have so many guns?!?!" shouted Hitsugaya from the back of the group

"Well you know for in case things like this happen...But don't tell Youichi anything you just saw she'd kill!" said Urahara acting as if he was hiding pot from his mom.

The whole group just gave a small nod of there heads trying to let the whole thing sink in.

"Well take your pick!" said Urahara already having his gun picked out.

The group picked out there weapons and followed Urahara to where the K-mart carts were located.

"Urahara why did you take us here!?!?" growled both Renji and Ichigo

"Well were going to need to out run those creatures"

The group gave him a bizzare look until it finally clicked in there heads.

"Were all going to be riding in those carts!" shouted Hitsugaya

"Yup so everyone partner up!"

Everyone did as they were told and quickly partnered up and grabbed a cart

Cart One:Ichigo/Renji

Cart Two:Hitsugaya/Uryu

Cart Three:Gin/Aizen

Cart Four:Ganju/Kira

Cart Five:Byakuya/Kaien

Cart Six:Ryu/Urahara

"Hey Urahara what if this doesn't work?What if someone gets hurt what do we do?" asked Ichigo

"I don't know I'm actually surprised you guys agreed to do this plan"

"What but it's your plan!!" shouted Ichigo

"I know but what I meant by the whole thing crossing my mind last night was I meant I was having a dream and we all had weapons and we rode on shopping carts and fought the zombies people well of course the only different between the dream and now is the fact that Ichigo isn't an orange with a gun and Renji was a-"

"How did it end?!!?"growled Renji cuting off Urahara

"Oh well we were all killed by the infected people"

Everyone started to panic until they heard Urahara'a voice

"Ready,Set,GO!!!!" shouted Urahara so fast nobody had time to change thier minds.

Yachiru was helping by cleaning the tables when the little pink haired girl turned to face the window. When her jaw dropped and eye's widen as she stared out the window.

"Neko-chan come looke at this!"

Youichi turned to stare at Yachiru then out the window where Yachiru was staring and her face mimiced Yachiru's.

"URAHARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Youichi in fury

Urahara turned and smiled while blowing a kiss at Youichi as he and the rest of the crew where riding the carts down the hill to the city. The group finally made it to the city they manuvered around the corpses and the limbs of humans. The group traveled for another couple of hours until they came to the heart of the city. They saw things in the city that only occured in horror movies as they kept traveling.

They stopped to rest there aching limbs. When they saw a girl her back towards them. She was staring at a fountain that had lost it's crystal blue color and was replaced with humen blood. They all figured out quickly that she was one of the creatures.

A bullet whizzed by and embedded itself into the cancer paitents head but instead of dying quickly as they expected she let out a roar almost breaking everyone's ear drums. The guys covered thier ears until the creature fell flat face to the ground. The air grew thick with tension, the birds from a near-by buliding took flight in a hurry. The ground started to rumble.

"What the hell's going on Urahara?!?!" shouted Ichigo

Urahara just shrugged

"I have a bad feeling about this we should get out of here!" shouted Ryu

The rumbling stopped everyone looked around before gettiing ready to leave when groans could be heard from every four streets and corners of the city. Soon the guys were surrouned by infected cancer patients. The groans echoed as the guys all put there backs together and pointed there guns at the creatures. A sudden roar erupted from the crowd of cancer patients.

A seven foot man emerged from the crowd he was bald with sickly pale skin along with the blue veins showing clearly along his skin and last his piercing golden eyes and ripped up patients gown. The man let out another earbursting roar and all the creatures charged awaiting to sink there teeth into there next meal.

"What the hell was he thinking?!?!' shouted Youichi as she paced back and fourth.

Everyone watched asd Youichi burned holes into the floor.

"Would you like a chair before you burn down K-mart?" said Matsumo pulling up a chair

Youichi glared at ger before sitting down.

"What do you think those baka's are up too?" questioned Rukia

"Probably trying to kill all the zombies" spat Senna sarcasticly

The room quickly warmed up with giggles

"What if their hurt they've been gone all day!'' cried Orihime

"I'm sure thier all fine strawberry-chan(ichigo) and the others are strong!" said Yachiru jumping up and down

Everyone smiled trying to be strong for themselves and the children.

"Excuse me where is your bathroom?" asked Unhonna

"Down that hallway and to your left the second door" replied Youichi

Unhonna followed her directions and entered the bathroom. Unhonna lifted her sleeve and took a needle from her coat pocket. She then injected herself with the needle. She reached agian into a different pocket again and pulled out a white bandage wrap. Unhonna took off her shirt and off the old bandage she stared blankly at the bite mark on her shoulder.

'_how could this have happened?'_

Yup im done yay for chapter three!!!! and it's currently 12:45 in the morning! oh and im thinking about writing a invader zim fic what do you think? but anyway...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. My Broken Heart Will Follow Me

Hi!!!!!!!! peoples!!!!!!!! did you know every chapter takes nine fucking pages front and back yeah this is hard work but I like writing so...Yeah on with the story and to warn you this will be a sad chappie and a gory one and there will be a little Renji/Tatsuki fluff

Disclamier:Don't own bleach or part of this plot

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Four-My Broken Heart Will Follow Me

"Unohanna are you ok in there?" asked Youichi

"I'm fine I'll be out soon"

Unohanna waited until Youichi's footsteps faded off into the distance before pulling her shirt over her head and covered the two permant bite marks. With haste she grabbed her jacket and rejoined the other survivors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well it could be worse!" said Urahara splashing around in the green mush surronding them.

The group just cringed and followed Urahara through the sticky nasty green mush.

Let's just say none of the group expected this to happen...

Flashback:

_All at once the zombies were charging at them anticapting to sink there teeth in there flesh. But nobody saw what was coming next._

_Urahara pulled out two farily large guns from who know where and started blowing out brains of the dead. They were all in shock until he flipped open a sewer hatch and told them to get in they did without hesitation._

End Flashback

So here they were all nasty looking and smelling like a rat's ass following some crazy guy who they have only known for 50 hours

'_Yup they were for sure going to die...'_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Ugh when are those dumbasses going to get back!" shouted Youichi grounding her teeth together

"Oh! it looks like someone's missing her lover Urahara" teased Rangiku quickly taking refuge behinde a shelf barly missing the now shattered plate.

"Your a fool if you think that!"

"Well I guess were all fools then Youichi" teased Rangiku

"What about you and Gin we all saw that kiss between you and him"taunted Youichi

Rangiku face changed from ten shades of red before she flung somthing at Youichi.

But unfortenly for Orihime Youichi ducked down just in time and poor Orihime was hit in the head with a plate. The plate shattered and cut Orihime pretty bad.

"Oh Shit!!" shouted Rangiku sending Youichi a death glare as everyone ran to help Orihime

"Can someone get me some ice from the basement Orihime has quite a bump on her head" asked Unohanna

"I'll get it!" shouted Tatsuki eager to help her friend

Tatsuki sprinted down to the basment not wasting any time.

"Oh fuck I didn't ask where the ice is!" growled Tatsuki under her breath

The teen was feeling around the walls trying to find the light switch. Her hands were playing hide and seek with the light switch until she came across a wall that was completly soaking wet. Finally curosity got the best of her this wall was just neverending and it was soaking wet!

At last curosity was at her wits end. Tatsuki lifted her hand making sure it was soaking wet. She brought it to her nose and took a whiff she decied from then on that it was unpleasent. Finally she got fed up with not knowing what it was and brought a slender finger to her lips and let the tip of her tounge touch the tip of her pointer finger.

As soon as her tounge touched her finger she spat at the ground. It was the most disgusting taste she'd ever tasted she was for sure her taste buds hated her now. It was like someone stuck some copper in her mouth. She was to caught up with the taste in her mouth that she fell flat on her face.

"Ow what the hell was that?!?!"

Tatsuki reached around to find what tripped her. She found that what tripped her was a flashlight. She felt relief wrap itself around her as she turned on the flashlight. As soon as she turned it on she had wished she didn't. The whole basement was littered with the human limps and organs which explained why all the walls were so wet.

A faint growl could be heard from a distance. Tatsuki payed no mind to it though still trying to let it sink in and also control her breathing. It wasn't until she felt the hot breath running down her neck and down her spine. She felt the drool make itself home around her neck and collerbone like a sticky cobweb.

Finally having summoned enough courage she turned her head to face the creature. The beast hovered over her naked and hairless. The only difference about this creature and the ones outside was that this thing wasn't a cancer patient.

The creature's yellow were staring directly at her eye's making the fear bubble up inside her.

A shiver ran up Tatsuki's spine.

This fearsome creature had somehow managed to get inside. This creature was a very large dog. Without a second thought in mind she rolled over and threw her fist at the dog's muzzle. Her fist made a direct hit.

But luck wasn't on Tatsuki's side because the dog grabbed a hold of her wrist and ripped a chunk out.

"AHHH!!"

She gripped the gapping wrist trying to stop the flow of blood. The dog tryed to attack agian but this time she grabbed her flashlight and whacked the canine.The canine flew two feet on it's back. Tatsuki took this time to make a mad dash for it anywhere but away from the rapid dog. About Twenty minutes later she decied:

She was getting nowhere.

Another ten minutes later Tatsuki's flashlight started to blink on and off. She tryed to bang the stupid flashlight on the wall with her good hand but it didn't change the outcome of the blinking of the flashlight. Another ten more feet very faintly she could hear the shifting of feet to her right. She turned around because she could hear the faint sound of breathing in front of her face.

It sounded like the person in front of her was trying to speak but was having some difficulties. The women finally was able to manage some words:

_"My Baby"_

The women didn't just manage to sputter out these words she also managed to spit out some warm liquid at Tatsuki. She pulled out her flashlight and tryed to get it to work. The flashlight blinked to life and shed it's light on the person in front of her. Tatsuki gasped and accendently dropped the flashlight.

This women in front of Tatsuki was covered in the blood of the dead. This women was pinned to the wall she was missing her left leg while her right leg wasn't looking too good because all five toes were torn off and the rest of her leg was skinned. Her stomach was covered in deep red scratches along her back her shoulder had been biten and the womens arms were missing fingers while the right arm had lost part of its arm just only having her forearm. And last her face and rest of her body had suken in due to lack of food and water and the women's eyes had red circles around them from crying lastly her brown hair was matted with dirt and blood. And agian the women cried:

_"My Baby"_

"What baby??!?! here let me help-"

_"No!! My baby is behinde the red covered boxes!! Save My Baby!!!!!"_

Tatsuki moved the boxes and by some miracle a little baby girl covered in a pink blanket her thin blonde hair held in pigtils. Tatsuki held the kawaii child in her arms.

"Ma'am I found your baby shes alive!!"

Tatsuki looked back at the mother to find her dead.

"It's just me and you now but don't worry I'll take care of you"

More faint shuffling of feet could be heard a couple of feet ahead of them Tatsuki took off in that direction thinking there might be more alive people. A foot away from the people she turned her flashlight in there direction. In front of Tatsuki were not people but monsters. In front of her were the cancer paitents known as monsters.

They were huddled in a group backs towards her all just grouped in the cornor seeming to be sleeping heads bent forward each side by side. Tatsuki held her breath fearing they would hear her. When she turned around she saw one of the monsters on the floor six feet away from her feasting on a child. This time she couldn't hold it in and let out a shriek of both fear and surprise.

The monster faced her and roared awakening all the monsters near-by. Tatsuki took off running she didn't need to look behinde her to know that he whole army of them were chasing her. Tatsuki finally saw a chance for escape so with haste she grabbed for the pipe in front of her infant in one arm and climbed up. Once up the pipe safe with the infant still in her arms.

The sight below her was horrorific there were swarms of the monsters making a mosh pit just trying to get to her there fingertips just barly touching her sneakers. There was a sudden sting in her left wrist. She looked at her wrist to find that when she was climbing the sharp metal of the pipe cut her. Tatsuki looked up at the vent to see it rattling the pop off and fall to the creatures.

Then Tatsuki saw Youichi peep at her with eyes full of worry.

"What happened to you?!?! How did those creatures get in here?!? Why was the basement door stuck?!?! And where the hell did you get that baby!?!?!"shouted Youichi

"Hi to you too thanks for asking if I was ok"spat Tatsuki sarcastilly

Youichi just glared and waited for an explantion.

"I was cut by the pipe then some dog bite me and I found this baby but I have no idea how those monsters got in here or why the door was stuck"

Tatsuki handed the little girl to Youichi.

"Well give me your hand lets get out of here" said Youichi

Tatsuki just shook her head sadly. She couldn't go she was just going to die here anyway.

"I can't go with you Youichi because I was biten and I already have lost lots of blood I won't be able to make it before I either die or turn into one of those monsters"

Youichi's eye's widen so she just gave her a small shake of her head and gave a tiny smile before leaving Tatsuki.

Tatsuki didn't even glance back at Youichi as she left just watched as the blood from her wrists fell upon the creatures who greedily drank it. The tears fell along with the blood as she thought about her friends,family and the guy she had a crush on. Tatsuki felt her head spin from loss of blood almost making her fall in the mosh pit. Once agian her thoughts wandered back to her crush: Renji. She didn't know when she started to have these feeling towards him it must when Rukia introduced her to Renji or the time he took her to the prom or maybe it was when they had lunch together...

But that didn't matter anymore she would never be able to tell him her feelings. Even if she did she knew for a fact that he wouldn't return her feelings he seemed to only have eyes for Rukia. That's what both Tatsuki and Orihime had in common they both had feeling for two different guys but those guys only had eyes for Rukia.

Tatsuki slowly let her grip from the pipe loosen and let herself free fall to the mosh pit along with her companion

Her Broken Heart...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My hand hurts like hell so I hope your happy!!! oh and now if you would please review I will update faster!!


	5. Be Safe Kisuke

Ok first of all I want to say I'm sorry for not updating for a while well...My excuse is that my brain and I took a facation buttttttt when I actually wrote the chapter my computer was being a bitch and wouldn't let me on the internet!!! AND I want to thank Waya! huggles Waya THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! thanks to waya hopefully this chapter won't be all rushed and confusing but if it is please tell me!! hang in there with me! chapters will get better! And I promise I'll have Shattered Memories updated soon! and once agian I agologize for any spelling and grammer issues.

**OH AND I NEED YOUR PEOPLES HELP!!!**

My problem is that I'm running out of ideas for a Light In Darkness and Shattered Memories so if anybody has any ideas for my stories please tell me and maybe a little inspritation (I'v been in the dumps for a while now :( )

temebastard

bakaidiot

Disclamier: I don't own bleach

Chapter five- Be Safe Kisuke-kun

"Urahara do you even know where the hell were going!!" shouted Ichigo

"No but judging by the shape of that moss..."

"So your telling me you have been leading us around these tunnels for hours on end not knowing where to go!" growled Renji ready to kill the blonde man.

"Yup, but wasn't this fun, we got to spend time together as a family and learn new things about each other I mean who knew Uryuu carries around a picture of a naked Orihime in his wallet or that Aizen wears a man thong with little kittys on them or that Renji has a doll that looks like Ruk-"

"Shut it Urahara!!" shouted Renji

"Someone's a Mr.Grumpypants..." mumbled Urahara

"That's it you teme your dead!!!!" shouted Renji trying to push Ichigo away who was holding him back

"Enough!" Byakuya growled grabbing Renji's shirt and throwing him to the ground.

"Oi, Kuchiki-sama you take the fun out of everything I had ten bucks on blondie over there" grumbled Gin

"Uh guys where are we anyway?" asked Ryu in the back of the group trying to aviod drama.

The group had a wtf moment before Ichigo opened the nearest sewer hatch near them. When Ichigo opened the hatch he had to shut his eyes thanks to the sun. As soon as his vision adjusted to the light he noticed they were nowhere near civilivation.

"Oi, Urahara I thought you were leading us back to K-mart not farther away from it!!' shouted Ichigo giving Urahara a death glare.

"Why are you guys blaming me you guys are the ones who followed me!" yelled Urahara

"Oi, will you stop arguing and let us out of this sewer!!" shouted Hitsugaya

Ichigo let a few cuss words slip from his lips as he moved from the sewer entrance. The group all got out of the disgusting sewer and gathered in a circle.

"So what now Urahara" spat Renji

"hummmmmmm"

Urahara skanned his surronding until a grin formed on his face.

"Well there's a shack five miles that way"

Urahara pointed north of them where only a field of grass lay.

"What are you smoking Urahara there's only a field of grass none of us see any shack!!" shouted Ichigo

"Well suite yourself I'm going north"

Urahara took off north not looking back at the group as he hummed a tune to himself. The group could either A) Follow the crazy man to the suposive 'shack' or B) They could go back in the sewer and get lost in the tunnels. The group chose option A.

After five aganizsinghours of the blonde man's annoying humming they actually found the shack. The groups jaws dropped there actually was a shack they just thought Urahara was smoking sumthing. Urahara suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"I want an apoloigy"

Urahara wouldn't let anybody in, his nose in the air like a stuck up brat . The group groaned they should of never gone to K-mart.

"Wellllllllllllllllllll"

"Sorry" the group grumbled

"Say it like you mean it!"

" Sorry!!!"

"That's better now Renji say sorry while bowing and kissing my feet"

"Why you little motherfucker I'm going to kill you!!!" shouted Renji

For the second time that day Ichigo was holding Renji back and once again Byakuya came to the rescue and slammed Renji's head to the ground. The group decided after the little feud to head in the shack since it seemed abandned there was no point in knocking. The door squeked open and the group slowly entered with caution making sure they wouldn't be ambushed by any preadator. They slowly made there way to the kitchen, guns pointed ahead of them they expected to see dead bodies with a zombie feeding off the flesh and organs but instead they found a mother and her son eating breakfeast.

The whole shack was a mess even some walls were decorated with old blood stains. The people in the shack weren't doing any better either. There eye's were rimmed with dark circles and they were both equally skinny. The mother had thick red locks tied in a messy bun with sunken in brown eyes and tan skin with a dirty pink apron on.

Her son had thick black hair with the same sunken in eyes. As soon as Ichigo and the rest of the group entered she dropped the plate she was holding and grabbed a gun of her own and pointed her weapon at them.

"W-what do you want!?!?"

"It's ok ma'am were not here to hurt you we'll put our guns away"

As Urahara said that him and the rest of the group put there weapons away. The mother still seemed slightly tense and afraid but mimiced the group and put her gun away.

"W-where are y-you all from?" the red head was still slighty shaken

"We actually came from K-mart and I'm the manager and my friend Ichigo had this crazy idea to kill all the zombies we told him he was insane but he didn't listen and ran out there so we ran out to stop him but then a group of zombies attacked us so I saved the day by opening the sewer hatch and saving them but then we got lost and ended up here!!" Urahara said kindly adding a little white lie as he spoke.

"Like hell it was my idea you crazy lieing teme!!" Ichigo shouted

"Excuse the baka's ma'am but what is your name?" questioned Byakuya

"My name is Yuki and my son's name is Dai and your names?"

"I'm Kaien and that's Urahara,Ichigo,Renji,Uryuu,Gin,Aizen,Hitsugaya,Ryu,Kuchiki-sama and Ganju."

"Would you like some breakfeast?"

"That would be lovly" Said Urahara

The group sat at the small circluar table and ate the breakfeast being served.

"How long have you lived in this shack?" asked Ichigo

"Ever since the cure for cancer went wrong"

"What were you planning of doing before we came?" ashed Uryuu

"I was planning to go to the sancutary"

The group stared at the women completly confused.

"What is the sancutary?" questioned Kaien

"I'll explain later..."

"I'm sorry to inturupt but how do you keep safe in this shack it's just made of wood?"

"Ever since me and my son left our home and came here we haven't seen any of those creatures"

The group finished there breakfeast and helped clean up.

"Do you have a shower?" asked Gin

"Yes go down the hallway and it's to your right"

"Is there only one shower?" asked Hitsugaya

As soon as Hitsugaya spoke those words everyone turned to stare at each other.

"Uh..." mother pulles son closer"um...yes..."

An akward silence fitted itself around the room before everyone dashed to the bathroom. The group fought for the bathroom each member of the group in a fight but they all stopped when they heard:

"Look zombies!"

Everyone turned to where Urahara was pointing and that's when the blonde man made a mad dash to the bathroom. The group stared blankly at the window (which containted no zombies) before they all sent murderous glares at the bathroom door where they could hear hot water running.

"Mother fucker" mumbled Renji

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Youichi continued to travel through the vent. She could feel the dust clinging to her skin coating her like a second skin. The baby was still protected and in her arm as she crawled along the vent. The young adult could feel guilt crushing her heart like an unbearable weight.

The teen she left behinde wasn't a friend hell she didn't even know her. But Tatsuki was a humen being and they were in this together! Youichi could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away too ashamed to cry. Thje teen she left behinde had a future leting the words Tatsuki spoke to her as an excuse to leave.

_'How could she be so selfish'_

And to add more weight on Youichi's heart she saw the look in Tatsuki's eye's when she was with Renji. The look of love and delight. A love for Renji that would never fade or die even throught millions of years. Youichi's heart clenched painfully just like a thousand of needles had struck her heart.

She felt like someone had also dropped a bunch of brick's on her head. Liquid leaked from her eye's and fell to the vent floor and minigled with the dust there. Youichi reached up and touched her wet cheek and was surprised to see tears

_'Me and Tatsuki both share a secret...We both love someone dear to us...'_

The sudden image Urahara popped in her head.

"Please be safe Kisuke-kun"

Her thoughts were cut off when she spotted a women who seemed to be wounded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I came up with an idea while I was typing for A Light In Darkness but if you still have some ideas please feel free to share :)


	6. The Blood Of The Innocent

Disclamier:I don't own bleach

Chapter Six  
The Blood Of The Innocent

_'Who is she? And how did she get in the vent?'  
_  
Yoruichi stayed a good 30 feet away, analyzing the women in front of her with  
skeptical eyes. This said women had messy black hair, face against the  
metallic vent so Yoruichi couldn't see her face. Her body was curled around the corner  
of the turn of the vent so Yoruichi couldn't see anything past the girls waist another  
hidden feature of the girl.

_'This is just too weird...'_

Yoruichi stared at the women, going through all the different scenario's  
in her head before placing the baby on her back. When she started to back up and take  
the long way back to the group. When thoughts stopped her crawling and Tatsuki's  
voice filled her head:

_'I can't go with you Yoruichi because I was bitten and I already lost lots of  
blood...'_

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

_'I just left her...'_

Yoruichi looked down shamefully before glancing back at the women.

_'No nobody gets left behind!'_

With renewed determination Yoruichi moved slowly to the women. When she  
came about two feet from the women she could see and hear the steady breaths of the  
women. As Yoruichi moved closer to the women she could feel some luke warm liquid  
invade her clothes.

"What the hell?" mumbled Yoruichi

Spreading like a fatal disease consuming all objects in its path was the  
crimson colored blood covering the vent floor.

_'What's going on?'_

Yoruichi felt the airs on the back of her neck stand on end. A part of her  
told her get out of there get back to the group but then another even louder voice  
screamed into her head:

_'Don't leave this girl, save her for Tatsuki!'_

Yoruichi moved closer and flipped the women over on her back. When she  
looked upon the body she covered her mouth with both hands to cover the gasp that  
escaped her lips. The women appeared to have had a seizure. The women was as pale as  
winter snow and her eye's were rolled to the back of her head.

Her mouth was wide open as silent screams escaped her mouth. Her mouth was  
tilted towards Yoruichi as the blood spilled out concluding that she has internal  
bleeding. Blood spilling from her mouth like a never ending fountain.

_"Oh My God."_

Yoruichi had been wandering why she couldn't see the women's body from the  
waist down it was because:

_'She never had a body from the waist down'_

Everything from the waist down had been ripped off. Yoruichi eyes widened  
in realization.

_'Then how is she breathing if she's dead...'_

The creature seemed to come alive at that thought grabbing at Yoruichi's  
wrist. Yoruichi then launched her hand forward and grabbed a fistful of  
hair, but when she tugged on the hair it slipped from her hand. The creature was losing  
hair. Not being able to act fast enough the creature elbowed Yoruichi in the head  
forcing her head towards the vent floor.

The creature had her pinned to the floor suffocating Yoruichi in the  
blood. The blood stung her eyes and forced itself into her mouth and nose. This monster was trying to reach the baby on her back.

Yoruichi twisted and turned her body trying her best to free herself from her  
imprisonment. Between twisting and turning she'd claw at the metal making  
her fingers bleed at the effort and every now and then silent screams would escape her  
blood filled mouth.

_'No'_

'Please Kami-sama. No.'

The creature continued more blood shed as it ripped off slivers of flesh  
off of Yoruichi's back.

More Blood.

More Pain.

Soon those screams joined with the tears of the broken as more blood  
soaked Yoruichi.

The Blood Of The Innocent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urg where the hell is Yoruichi!" growled Rangiku

"And Tatsuki." said Rukia

"I hope they're okay." whispered Momo

"Where's Tatsuki?" Orihime came walking out of a room. One hand on her  
bandaged head and the other on the door frame to keep her balanced.

"Orihime-chan you shouldn't be up!" Unohana quickly walked over to the  
teen and guided her back to her futon.

While everyone was occupied Rukia wondered off to the bathroom.

_'I know I saw it around here somewhere...'_

Rukia continued her search looking through each aisle.

"How many women's underwear aisles are there!" growled Rukia passing yet  
another women's underwear aisle.

"Hentai." grumbled the black haired beauty

Rukia took a left hand turn towards the frozen food aisle.

"Why the hell is K-mart so big! This place is only filled with women's  
undergarments and porn!!"

Rukia sighed and was ready to give up she'll just have to hold it. When  
Rukia turned around her eyes widened. There on the many of the glass doors of the glass freezer door was a thick blood coated hand print.

_'I think it's time to leave now!'_

Rukia quickly spun on her heel but didn't make it far thanks to her  
tripping. Then door gave a little rubble and then flew open.

"Chiruzu?!"

The said teen turned her head to Rukia. Rukia dashed over to her friend.

"What happen?! Are you okay?"

"I came looking for you but I got lost then I must of fainted or something because I  
saw all black then woke up freezing and then you..."

Rukia took off her jacket and handed it to her friend.

"You must not have been in there long maybe five minutes"

"Yeah, thank Kami-sama. I would of froze to death!"

"How long was I gone?"

"I don't know I think an hour, what were you doing anyway?"

"I was looking for the bathroom."

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going? Or ask where the bathroom was?"

"I didn't want to bother you guys since you had to take care of Orihime-chan, and  
besides I thought I saw the bathroom when we were walking to the breakfast  
table"

Before Chiruzu could respond a near-by frozen food aisle door opened and  
and shut  
with a:

WHACK!

Chiruzu whipped her body around and Rukia's heart skipped a beat. The bloody hand print in the middle of Chiruzu's back seemed to mock her as if saying

_'I'm coming'_

'Closer'

'Closer'

'And you can't get away'

Chiruzu turned back around to face her friend.

"We should head back."

"Hai."

Before Rukia could turn around to walk back to the group Chiruzu's expression  
changed to one of shock and fear.

"Chiruzu!!"

Thin trails of crimson threads trailed their way down Chiruzu's chin.

A crimson substance was known as:

Blood.

Rukia moved closer to her friend but regretted this move when an object was thrown  
at her chest.

The object squirmed and pumped in her hands. Screaming for help and begging for  
mercy. The object beat in unison with Rukia's own pumping organ. Pumping  
faster and faster.

This object soaked her shirt in it's own substance. Rukia was now shaking in frozen  
fear and shock. The object slipped from her fingers and plopped to the  
ground.

Chiruzu's heart.

It last wisps of life fleet from the pumping organ.

The hand slowly slid it's way out of Chiruzu's chest. Sickening pops and  
cracks followed his hand out of the body. This seemed to snap Rukia back  
to her senses and she took off down the aisles.

It seemed like forever but in reality had to be ten minutes that Rukia had  
run for safety. In result only made her more lost and probably further away from  
the group then before. Rukia's breathe came out in pants as she hid behind a clothes  
rack. She peeked up from her hiding place to make sure it was clear. She quickly  
took off to take refugee behind a shelf.

_'I think it's safe'_

Rukia slid from the shelf and took cautions steps. This didn't last long  
before a clothes rack fell scaring Rukia making her dash down the aisle way.

_'No!'_

Rukia was stopped in her tracks when there was a dead end.

_'I ran in the office...'_

Rukia was about to retrace her steps to the office door until the lights went out.  
Rukia breath hitched in her throat.

_'Where's the door!'_

Rukia tried to spot a speck of light in the never ending darkness. Her heart skipped  
a beat when breath swiped across her sensitive neck. She didn't dare turn  
around knowing she wouldn't see anything. She didn't try to run because she knew she  
wouldn't find a way out. But one thought came to her mind.

The one thought of the only person that always rescued her from her inner  
daemons...

"ICHIGO!!"

A cry fell on deaf ears as a blood covered hand blocked the cry of  
pain,fear and longing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The male teen shot up from his sleep covered in sweat. His eye's scanning  
the area.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" asked Renji

"Rukia, she was calling my name..." Ichigo said

They heard the moving of sheets behind them and turned around to see Kaien staring  
out the window.

"Somethings wrong." Kaien said

"Do you think this has to do with the girls?" questioned Renji

All three guys turned to the window and whispered the troubled name of  
their beloved friend.

"Rukia..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so good or bad?

Hai - yes

Kami - god

Hentai - pervert

Oh, and I'm sorry about me not updating in forever ,but I had to work with  
some horses  
and that takes a lot of energy so yeah...

REVIEW!!!!

A SPECIAL THANKS TO KERUSHI-CHAN FOE BEING MY BETA READER!!!!!!

_Schizo_


	7. Auother's Note Please Read

Authors Note

yeah I'm thinking of starting over this fic because i read it over and i think this fanfic is really crappy and can't believe some of you fav'ed it but i wanna kow if you guys want me to continue or start over.


	8. Crimson Colored Lies

The chains let out a screamed when she tried to move her body. The moist darkness was like a blanket. She couldn't even see her hands or really anything for that matter.

Rukia scooted back until she hit the stone, corpse like wall. Something sticky and wet slid down her back, soaking the back part of her shirt. Rukia clenched her fists and bit the bottom of her lip to keep from whimpering and screaming out.

'Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it,' Her hand searched the ground, trying to see how far the chains would allow her to move. Again, her hand touched the same sticky stuff that had been on the wall. It soon cover her hand too, licking her at her pale flesh.

Rukia bit her lip harder, piercing the soft flesh, causing some blood to trickle down as she heard slow, evenly paced footsteps come closer. She felt around for anything she could use to defend herself.

Finding a sharp object in her hand she picked it up carefully not even caring if it was covered in more sticky substance.

The door squeaked open, allowing some light in. A figure stood close enough to see something was there but no details were given. The footsteps seemed to stop on the left of her. How? She didn't know.

She held her breath as hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. The another hand coming closer to her neck. That's when Rukia made her move and attacked. She impaled the creature's hand causing it to cry out in pain. She then moved as far away as she could from the angry beast who was lashing out at anything.

The creature ripped the object from his hand, his coal black eyes glaring at her before raising it's hand to strike Rukia. She closed her eyes and awaited the painful flesh to flesh hit.

"Now, now Shin. Is that anyway to treat a guest, hm?"

'That voice sounds familiar...'

Rukia looked up to see a hand inches from her face. She felt the urge to bite it, but after smelling all the filth on Shin's hand she thought otherwise. She looked up to see the man who had saved her. Only to have the feeling of being rescued turn to pure dread.

She could make out the man's glowing crimson eyes which seemed to be watching her with a big grin across his face.

'Why is he so damn familiar....'

Shin walked over to the other man and bowed down on one knee. The man's grin widened (if that was possible) with blood lust swallowing him as he raised his sword. The metal was shining brightly in the spying light as it was soon to be stained red.

"He was rather useless, wasn't he?"

Rukia sat there petrified this man was no where near sane.

"What's wrong Rukia-chan? You look awfully pale would ya like some water?" He said stepping closer to her.

"How do you know me?"

The man bended down in front of her so the light hit his face "My name is Gin."

__________________________________________________________________

Sorry for any spelling or grammer issues plus the whole short chappie but i reallly wanted to post a chapter since I haven't in forever

Disclamier:I don't own bleach

Please Review!


End file.
